The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a manufacturing method thereof, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are a type of semiconductor device that converts electric energy into light. LEDs have better features such as low consumption power, semipermanent service life, fast response time, stability, and affinity with environment than the existing light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. Therefore, much research is being conducted for replacing the existing light source with LEDs. LEDs are increasingly used as the light sources of lighting apparatuses such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), electric display boards, streetlamps, and all sorts of lamps that are used indoors and outdoors.